


I'm Never Leaving You Again

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M, Fluff, Fun and Games Spoilers, Happy Ending, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: FitzSimmons take some time to reflect after the events of 5x06





	I'm Never Leaving You Again

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR 5X06 SPOILERS AHEAD!
> 
>  
> 
> Did they actually engaged, did that actually happen? Is this real? Has anyone else spent all morning super emotional?

For the first time in so long, for the first time in so long now, the two of them had a moment alone together. It was just the two of them.

They had reunited with the team, they had all found each other once again. It was a reunion full of hugs and tears (and Daisy announcing their engagement before either of them had a chance to even mention it), and they were just glad to be back together. Coulson filled them in in what had been happening where they had been, and Jemma and the other two filled them in on what had been happening to them. Daisy had asked what was to happen next, and Coulson said that they should just wait, that they should rest and then regroup the next day.

Not that Jemma protested. She allowed her hand to interlace with Fitz’s as he lead her to the room that Coulson had acquired for them, holding on tight and not wanting to let go. She replayed what had happened in her mind again and again and again. The fact that she was free, away from Kasius and his power, that she had her hearing once more. That Fitz was here and that they were engaged.

It still felt somewhat unreal, that she was engaged to the man that she loved. Her best friend, and that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

Once they were in their room, he threw off his jacket, and spun around, leaning in to kiss her again. His hand supported her, resting against the small of her back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Not wanting to let go of him.

“Let’s get you washed up,” he whispered, brushing her cheek with his hand before reaching down and untying the ribbon that had been wrapped around her neck for so long. He took it in his hand, and dropped it on the ground. It was such a simple gesture, but it felt so freeing.

She nodded, smiling up at him, and once again, allowed him to lead her to the washroom. He was gentle when he washed away the paint, the gold coming away after a number of minutes. “You okay?” he asked, once it was all gone. She nodded, beaming up at him and he helped her up from her seat, the two of them heading back into their room. Someone, most likely Daisy, had left them some clothes on their bed, and it took them only minutes to get changed into something comfier, Jemma to be more than glad to be out of the tunic.

The two of them curled up, Jemma wrapped in his embrace, her fingers running down the side of his face as she took in his features. They remained silently, simply enjoying each other’s company as they lay there.

Fitz leaned in, pressing a kiss to her nose. She couldn’t help how her lips curved up. Then; “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“For what?”

“For not hearing your proposal, for not even noticing that you were there.”

Fitz laughed at her words. “You were deaf, how were you to know?”

“I’m so glad that you’re here,” she told him. “I thought that I had lost you.”

“No.” He shook his head, his eyes blue and wide. “No. You haven’t, and you won’t, you won’t ever lose me again.” It was a promise and she believed him. Because she wasn’t going to lose him again, and he wasn’t going to lose her. “I have something for you.” He rolled over, and grabbed for his jacket that had been abandoned on the floor; he looked in the pocket, as if he were looking for something and then he rolled back over, facing her.

And she saw that he had a box. A small one, blue and velvet and he flicked it open, showing a ring that was resting inside it.

“Fitz,” she breathed, staring at it, at the jewels that twinkled in the dim light of their room. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded. “Yeah, it’s just… did you make it yourself?”

His lips flicked up in a proud smile, as he removed it from the box, sliding it onto her finger. It was two simple bands, interwoven into a double helix. “I love it,” she told him, holding it and taking in the ring. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied, leaning into kiss her once again.

“I just…” she sighed into him, unable to find the words. “We’re gonna have the perfect wedding, aren’t we?”

“Of course,” he reassured, adjusting himself so that she could rest her head on his chest, and it felt good, hearing his heart beat. “We can have it in Perthshire, find that cottage that you love so much.”

“You want to move there?” she asked, not looking at him, but not needing to, just being here in his embrace, it was more than enough.

She felt a kiss pressed to the top of her head. “Where else would I want to be?”

“Can you imagine it?” she mused. “The two of us. Maybe a cat. Maybe a dog?”

“Maybe children?”

She froze. “Children? You want… you want them?” She knew that fatherhood was a touchy subject to Fitz, she had never expected him to bring up the topic.

“Yeah,” he told her once she looked up at him, hope and confusion in her eyes. “I’m still recovering Jemma, and it’s going to take time but I’m recovering. I just… I want to grow old with you Jemma, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have a family with you. And damn the cosmos, damn… we’ve defeated them before, and whatever they throw at them next, we’re beat it again. I love you Jemma…” But she cut him off, bringing her lips to his once again.

When they finally, eventually pulled apart, they remained silent, not need to speak and they just enjoyed each other’s company, stealing soft kisses here and there, tenderly caressing the other. A yawn escaped Jemma at one point. She had tried to ignore the tiredness that had been creeping up on her, wanting to push it to the side, wanting to spend time with Fitz instead.

“You okay?” he whispered to her when he realised.

She nodded. “Just tired.” The words came through a yawn, and he pressed another kiss to her forehead.

“Sleep,” he told her. “You need it. We both do.” A pause as he felt her adjust herself against him, getting more comfortable. “And besides, we have all the time in the world.”

And for the first time in months, the two of them slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Fitz washing away the paint comes from [Wash away the golden sorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13179186) by [ stjarna ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna) which is amazing and everyone should read it because I love it so much.
> 
> Thanks so much for checking out. Here's to hoping these two nerds get their happy ending!


End file.
